Pokémon – A New Adventure Begins!
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Is this real?I feel as if this isn't real,like all of this is a dream.I Dream of a world with demons,time traveling wells that lead me 500 years to the past and love, friends, adventure...a son with a tail.My name is Kagome Higurashi,FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. I CHOOSE YOU!

**Pokémon – A New Adventure Begins**

**Summary: Is this real? I feel as if this isn't real...like all of this is a dream. I dream of a world of demon's, and time traveling wells that lead me 500 years to the past. I dream of love, friends, adventure, and a son with a tail. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I live in a small town north of New Bark Town, and my home town is Stone Town. This is my story...**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pokémon**

**Couple: Kagome/Gary Oak**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

_**POKÉMON!**_

_**I CHOOSE YOU!**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Dream Sequence~**_

"_I'm telling you, I'm not her!"_

"_And I'm saying you have to be. 'Cuz there's no other way you could smell so..."_

_**[sniffs in her direction]**_

"_You're not her..."_

"_I know! My name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!"_

"_You're right. Kikyou was cuter. Much cuter."_

_**~End Dream Sequence~**_

"_Kagome, it's time to get up! You have a telegram from Professor Elm in New Bark Town."_

'_Telegram?' _Silvery light blue eyes with hands covering them to block the sun, glanced about between the cracks of her fingers. Nicely filed and buffed nails with China Glaze Nail Lacquer ~Light Mist~ painted in smooth strokes on her nails. "I'll be down in a moment."

"_Alright then, I'll have breakfast on the table, any requests?"_

"Just some cereal and buttered toast, please."

"_Jelly?"_

"What do we have?"

"_Strawberry and Grape."_

"One of each."

"_Alright then, get dress and come down when finished."_

"Right," Kagome stretched; her chest arching up before she lay back down and sat up. Glancing around her room, the pale orange paint on her wall was complemented with stenciled outlines of Pokémon that she and her youngest brother had drawn over the walls in different colors. Red, yellow and green pillows on an orange sunburst comforter were scattered all about, a few lying on the floor with a white throw blanket lying half on half off the bed white wood four post bed. A poster of an Eevee centered on a black backdrop with Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon and Glaceon surrounding the small fox like Pokémon. Her closet was filled with outfits of all sorts, very few of which were dresses or skirts, and her shoes were all closed toe except for a select two or three.

Kagome got out of bed and pulled the sheets and comforter of her bed up to the headboard before smoothing out the lines.

"Alright," She yawned, walking up to her closet, she opened it to reveal her assortment of clothes. She pulled out a pair of black leggings and a pair of charcoal gray cargo shorts, a light baby blue top and a charcoal gray cargo vest before pulling on a new pair of undergarments and dressing. A pair of black socks and black boots with light pink souls and light pink shoelaces was pulled on soon after. Walking up to a small side table of white wood, she picked up a brush and ran it through her thick black locks that ran down her back, stopping just above her hips in waves. Kagome placed the brush down and grabbed a light blue half-cap baseball hat with a darker shade of blue for the visor and a red and white Pokéball on the front center of the half-cap hat. She pulled her hair up mostly through the opening of the half-cap and let it fall over her shoulders cutely, both over and beneath the half-cap.

**(A/N: Picture can be found on my profile!)**

Kagome ran downstairs and into the bathroom where she freshened up and washed her face before heading to the breakfast table, a few of her bangs damp from the water she'd splashed her face with.

She poured the milk into the waiting bowl of raisin bran cereal then added a few teaspoons of sugar before mixing and eating.

"You're ready, that's good."

"Hm?" Kagome looked up in mid bite. Her mother had short shoulder length black hair and blue eyes similar to her own eyes. Wearing a simple yellow and white sundress with a white apron over it, she smiled and placed a telegram down next to Kagome.

"You are going to be a trainer, right?"

Kagome nodded her head, placing her spoon in the bowl and picking up the telegram. It had a picture of three babe Pokémon on the front.

_**Magby**__ (Fire)_

_**Azurill **__(Water)_

_**Budew**__ (Grass)_

Those were the names written to the side of the respectful Pokémon. She flipped it over and read aloud.

"_**Dear Miss. Kagome Higurashi,**_

_**Today, the start of your adventures will begin. Today you and many others will take their first steps in becoming a Pokémon Trainer. You will be able to choose one of three Pokémon as your starter Pokémon and first travel companion.**_

_**Your choices are between the baby fire type Pokémon, Magby, who will evolve from Magby into a Magmar, and from Magmar into a Magmortar; the baby water type, Azurill, who will evolve into a Marill, and Marill will evolve into an Azumarill; finally the baby grass type, Budew, will evolve into Roselia, and Roselia will evolve into Roserade. Please choose with great consideration, which Pokémon you witch to start with. Pokémon will be given to trainers at 1:00 P.M, so please make haste.**_

_**Sincerely, Professor Elm**__"_

"So, are you ready?"

_~Eee~Eevee~_

Kagome looked to the little Pokémon that she'd grown up with since little. "Hey Suzu,"

The Eevee jumped onto Kagome's lap. An Everstone was around its neck hanging from its little collar. The Everstone made it so that a Pokémon wouldn't evolve.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready."

"Wonderful, I packed your bags and you are already to go. I have food, money, a set of ten regular Pokéballs and a set of ten mixed Pokéballs. I'm sure they will come in handy, but if you have any questions, your Pokédex will be happy to answer them. Clothes, five sets, soap, shampoo and conditioner, a few books, a sleeping bag, soft blanket, and...The last item wouldn't fit in your bag."

Kagome frowned, "What else do I need?" she asked n exasperation.

"Hehe, you'll like this one." Kagome was pulled from the seat and Eevee had to maneuver herself onto Kagome's shoulder so not to fall and hit the floor.

Her mother pulled her outside and Kagome's eyes widened at the dark blue bike with electric yellow handle bars and black handle grips.

"Cool!" Kagome's eyes shined at the surprise her mother had gotten for her.

"Kagome,"

Kagome turned to her mother. "Hm?"

"I want you to promise me, that you will stop by once more before going on this adventure. I know your brother wants to see you once before you leave, and he wants to see your starter Pokémon too, but since he's not here now..."

"Yeah, I got it. I'll come back after getting my Pokémon."

"Alright then, be careful on your way there."

"Right! Go ahead and keep my bag here, I'll be back soon!" She called as she straddled the bicycle and took off in the direction of New Bark Town. Passing multiple mining shafts and caves, she left Stone Town behind her and began her trek towards New Bark Town.

**-x-x-x-**

Professor Elm smiled at the small group of children forming in his lab. There were a total of four children, only six starters. Only five kids would get a starter Pokémon though, since the sixth was going to remain here with him for research.

"What are we waiting for?" A boy asked in boredom. He was, small for a ten year old, smaller than the others, he looked to be seven, but it had been verified, he was ten. He had reddish/orange hair tied back in a blue bow and green eyes; wearing a green shirt with the words, **'Prankster at Work!'** written on it in black. A pair of blue jeans and a green jacket tied around his waist with a pair of tinny shoes on his feet.

"_**Sorry I'm late!"**_

"_You must be Kagome. Ah! Slow down, you're going to kill yourself if you rush like that."_

"_**Hehe, I'm fine. The rush is good for me."**_ The door opened and Professor Elm watched the final Trainer to be as she stepped in and made her way up to the group. "Sorry I'm late Professor."

"It's quite alright; you aren't late, they are just early."

"And for good reason!" Another said; this one a girl.

"Yes, yes, yes. Could I have all of you step over here."

The group did and the first to be questioned was in fact, the smallest of the group; the one who went by the name Shippou Kitzu. He was quick to choose a Magby, only to happy to have the fire type.

"Haha," He laughed out to himself.

"Shippou, my assistant has the gear you'll need to take with you, please go and get it."

This continued till she was last, but it was fine, and understandable why. She was last to get there, even if she wasn't late.

"Just curious, which one did you want?" Professor Elm asked as they made their way to the remaining two Pokéballs.

"I wanted Budew,"

"Ah! That's good! The remaining two are a Budew and Magby. The other four chose a Magby, Budew and the two Azurill's. Leaving me with this little Magby and you with..." He held out a Pokéball and she smiled. "Budew."

"Thank you professor."

"No, no problem. This is my job; now go get your gear and good luck."

"Right." Kagome stepped out of the office in which they had been in and held the Pokéball out, pressing the white button, a red glow surrounded the ball and out came the green plant babe Pokémon. "Come here, Budew."

_~Bu~deeew~_

The little one made out in a soft, high pitch before bouncing into her arms. She made her way to the Professors' Aide and noticed all of the others had already left on their way.

"Kagome, over here."

She turned and saw the Aide sitting at a desk. Walking up to him, she stopped in front of the desk and waited as he gathered a few items.

"Alright, this is your Pokédex and six Pokéballs to start off with. Here is a spray potion, for healing burns and a few other injuries, in case you are too far from a Pokémon Center, but I still advise that even if you use it, when you get to a town or city, you take your Pokémon to the nearest Pokémon Center." Kagome nodded and took the belt with the items given to her already hooked on it; she placed the belt on her shorts and waited to see if there was anything else. "Now, if you take route 29, you'll come across a two way pass. If you go right, it'll take you to route 46, but if you go left, it'll take you to Cherrygrove City. I recommend starting there; the first gym leader you'll come across will be there."

"Right,"

"That's all I really have to say, good luck."

Kagome nodded her thanks and took off out the door, climbing onto her bike, she did up the black buttons on her vest and placed the small Budew within it gently so to keep the Pokémon from falling.

"Now, let's go!"

_**A new adventure begins,**_

_**With a single step,**_

_**A single dream,**_

_**And a hearts one desire to discover...**_

_**More...**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope you all enjoy! I started playing Soul Silver recently, so this is going by the Map of Johto Region! Meaning, it won't be rushed, seeing how Ash and Gary are from Pallet, which isn't in Johto! LOVES A BUNCH GUYS! Please R&R! SANKYU! **


	2. Luck Be the Ledian!

**Pokémon**** – A New Adventure Begins**

**Summary: Is this real? I feel as if this isn't real...like all of this is a dream. I dream of a world of demon's, and time traveling wells that lead me 500 years to the past. I dream of love, friends, adventure, and a son with a tail. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I live in a small town north of New Bark Town, and my home town is Stone Town. This is my story...**

**Anime: InuYasha/Pokémon**

**Couple: Kagome/Gary Oak**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**-x-x-x-**

_**POKÉMON!**_

_**Luck Be the Ledian**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome smiled at the Budew in her vest as she made her way back home to her mother and younger brother. Making sure to keep her eyes on the path in front of her, so not to hit any bumps or rocks; oh...and Pokémon; yeah, she wanted to avoid hitting them too.

"So, Budew...you have three evolutions...right?"

_~Dew...~ _Was the sweet response that the small babe Pokémon provided.

She sighed, "I kind of wish you Pokémon could say more than just your names."

_~Budeeew!~_ It cried out, wiggling about with a pout. Kagome struggled to keep her bike straight and failed as it turned off the path and into a tree.

_~Chiri! Chiri! Pachiri! Su! Su! Chiri Suuuu!~_

Kagome looked apologetically at the white and blue squirrel Pokémon that she'd woken from its nap. "Sorry, first time driver..." She glared halfheartedly at the dizzy Budew.

_~Deeeew…~_

Kagome sighed and smiled, picking up the small Budew that looked up at her with watery eyes. "Sorry Budew, I didn't mean anything by it, really. You're still cute, and given time, you'll make a great partner. We will both train to be the best, and we will go all the way to the top."

_~BUDEEEEW!~_ It cheered cutely.

"Hehe, Mama will love you."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stopped in front of her home; arriving back at Stone Town took little less than an hour, and that was with her earlier run in with a tree and fallout with an apparent resident of said tree. _'Heh...that Pachirisu was cute...but I don't think he likes me all that much.'_ Kagome thought to herself before passing the mailbox and entering her home.

"Kagome!" A boy about seven years old came running up to her, his messy black hair fell short just above his ears. His blue eyes sparkled as he ran up to her and practically unzipped her vest to get to the plant Pokémon she had tucked safely to her chest.

"Hey, hey!"

"Momma! Momma, she got a Budew!"

He held the Pokémon in his arms and ran into the kitchen where their mom was. Kagome sighed, her hand moving to her temple, fingers in her bangs. Following after her brother, she called out, "Souta..."

_~Eeee~_

Kagome smiled, picking up the little Pokémon at her ankles. Her mother and brother laughing and cuddling the little plant Pokémon that was now her partner in her soon to be travels.

"You'll take care, Kagome, right? Call every now and then," Her mother said, handing her Budew back to her. "Just to check in, to let us know you are still okay. Also to give us updates!"

"Right, I understand."

"Hey sis, you're taking Eevee too, right?"

"What?"

"Yes, I wanted you to take Eevee, and now that you are a Pokémon trainer, you can take that Everstone off. I kept it on so that you could decide when you were ready, what Pokémon she'd evolve into."

Kagome looked at the Eevee that looked up at her cutely with doe brown eyes. "You want to come with me, Eve?"

_~Eeee~_

She laughed, "Then let's get going," She turned to her mom and smiled, "Wish me luck."

"Be careful,"

Kagome nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her bag and lugging it over her shoulder. "Alright, Eevee..." She said, walking outside with her brother and mother following behind her. Her brother passed her up and placed a small blanket in the basket.

"Eevee sits in the basket, right!"

"...yes, I was going to say that, and Budew stays in my vest until she evolves."

"Kay!"

Her brother watched her put the pup Pokémon in the basket. Eevee was quick to kick some blanket over its head and curl up into a ball.

_~Budew~_

Kagome looked at the Pokémon in her arms and grinned, "You wanna sit up front too?"

_~Deew~_

_~Vee~_

Kagome grinned as Eevee made room for the littlest one. Kagome placed Budew in the basket, nestling in with Eevee. "Alright then, I'm off mom. See ya Souta!" She straddled her back and started down the dirt road once more, waving her farewells to her mother and brother who watched till they could no longer see her. Kagome stopped at the tree that she'd earlier crashed into, opening her bag; she shuffled through and smiled at the sight of the mixed nuts in a bag. Opening the small pack, she moved to the tree and whistled.

_~Ri, Risu~_

Kagome held the bag up to the Pachirisu that stuck its head out from the hole in the tree, looking curiously at her hand, it sniffed about and moved in circles around a branch, making its way closer to her. Finally, stopping at her hand, it sniffed the open bag and snatched it before taking off back inside its home. She sighed, "Sorry about before little one. Please take those as an apology." She watched it shake its small clenched paw at her, repetitively saying parts of its name as it shook the bag and pointed at her bike. She couldn't speak Pokémon...but she had a good idea what the little Pachirisu was saying. "I got it, I got it...I'm out, see ya when I come home." She waved, riding off once again on her bike.

Kagome made it past New Bark Town, passing the lab; she frowned at the sight of a boy peeking in through the professors' window. He had black crimped hair tied back in a ponytail, his eyes hidden from the profile view that was offered. He wore a black wife beater and white long sleeve dress shirt with a pair of black slacks and black boots. _'An admirer?'_ She shook her head and let it go, not wanting to get involved with it, she left down Route 29 and made her way to the crossway. Her legs were already getting tired of the dirt road, but she wanted to make it to Cherrygrove City before the sun began to set, so she kept on her way.

Looking at the Pokémon in the basket, she playfully glared at the sleeping duo. _'Lucky...' _She looked ahead and noted the little lights at the entrance of a small village like place. "Is that Cherrygrove?"

"Yeah, it is."

Kagome jumped, slowing her bike to a top she turned, frowning when she didn't see anyone around her.

"Up here!"

She looked up a little and saw the small orange/red head from earlier sitting on a branch in a tree. "Hey...uh, Shippou...right?"

"Yeah, that's my name. So what took you so long? I've already seen the others pass by, I thought you got lost."

"Waiting for me?"

"Na, just made camp a little ways away, thought I'd watch for the others and see how long it took for them to catch up to me."

"Oh," She frowned, "I see...no, I didn't get lost, I made my way back home, to get my bag."

"Ah, gotcha."

"I was told that the first gym was in Cherrygrove, why aren't you ─"

"That was a mistake. The aide meant it was in the town just past Cherrygrove. The first Gym, easiest at least, is in the direction of Cherrygrove City, but not there per say. Hey, you wanna join me? It's too nice to stay inside,"

"Hmm?" She looked up and stared at the twinkling heavens above, mapping out the many stars in the back of her mind. "Yeah, it really is nice outside. I hadn't even noticed it was getting this dark."

"Your eyes have already adjusted, it sneaks up on you."

"Guess it does." Kagome got off her bike and walked it over to the tree where she leaned it up against the trunk, mindful of the sleeping inhabitants. Shippou jumped down and grinned, "I'm Kagome,"

"Nice to meet you."

"Same," Kagome couldn't understand why he was being so kind, but she took it as it was. Sitting down, she relaxed, her legs burning from the excessive riding she wasn't used to. "So what is the next City?"

"A little ways away from Cherrygrove is another City, Violet City, and the Gym leader, if I've heard correctly, is a Master of Flying type Pokémon, his name is Falkner. A piece of advice, try and level your Pokémon a little before battling him."

"..." Kagome thought about that, _'Grass type Pokémon is weak against Fire, Ice, Psychic and...Flying type Pokémon...also, since it's still just a baby, the only attack she knows at the moment is...Absorb...and like all Pokémon it levels with experience, but that means many battles will be lost at first...For a Budew, it will usually evolve during the day into Roselia, but she needs a max of happiness, and I don't know how to tell if her happiness is 'maxed' or anything. I know at level four she will learn Growth, and at seven, Water Sport, then Ten she learns Stun Sport...but...'_ She growled mentally, "Fine, I'll do it!"

"Huh?" Shippou looked up at her as she stood suddenly. "Wait...what? Do what?"

"Capture a Pokémon! It's perfect for gaining experience and training Budew."

"Yes...but at a level three? She won't be able to do much of anything."

"They have to start somewhere." She moved to the basket and shook the Pokémon awake. "Budew, come on. Let's go find a Pokémon!" Red caught her eye and she glanced up and into the forest. "Never mind, let's go catch a Pokémon!"

_~Deew?~_

Kagome carried Budew into the forest, Shippou running after her quickly with Eevee right along side him.

"Alright! Budew," She placed the Pokémon down and pointed ahead, "That's your target!"

"That's─"

"A Ledian, I know. I also know it's a Bug and _Flying_ type Pokémon, and this will be good for Budew."

"True, if she defeats Ledian, she'll learn her next move, but still."

"We are at the outskirt of Cherrygrove, if it gets bad, there is a Pokémon center, but I won't let it get bad...at least...not that bad."

"...right." He sat down and watched her pull out her Pokédex, her Eevee jumping into his lap and curling into a ball before perching it's head on his knee.

"So, it say's that this Ledian is a level seven, it knows Tackle, Supersonic and Comet Punch; it learns Light Screen at fourteen."

"Kagome, a level seven Pokémon won't be easy for your Budew..."

"I know," She stepped up next to her Budew, "Budew, use your Absorb, then dodge when it moves to tackle you."

"Huh," Shippou watched curiously, "You sure it will use tackle?"

"Relatively sure."

He stared in surprise at her, "...oh..."

Budew looked at the ladybug like Pokémon and pointed its buds at her before shouting _~Buudeeeeeew!~_

Kagome watched with anticipation, watching the absorb hit the Ledian and take it off guard, taking little damage, but still slowing the bug Pokémon down some. It did as expected, turning and flying straight towards her Budew which dodged the initial tackle, missing the second one. "It's alright Budew, you can do this! Again, use Absorb!"

_~Buudeeeeeew!~_

Shippou leaned forward and watched in awe as the little Pokémon stood back up and once more pointed her buds at the Ledian and fired its Absorb. The Ledian lowered to the ground, and Budew regained a little of its own depleting health.

_~Leeeeediaaaaan~_

Kagome watched as the bug Pokémon's fists started to glow light yellow. "Budew, Absorb now!"

_~Deew, Buudeeeeeew!~ _

'_Yes! That's it Budew...a little more!'_

Ledian heaved, trying to slow its breathing as she took shallow breaths. _~Le, Le, Leeedian!~_

"Dodge it Budew!"

Again, she dodged the tackle of Ledian.

'_That's all she can do now, she's too worn out to do any other attacks, one more and...'_ She flipped her vest away from her hip and took a Pokéball from her item belt before pressing the button centered on the ball and enlarging it, "Budew, Absorb!"

_~Buudeeeeeew!~_

_~Leeediaaaaaan!~_

It fell to the ground, unable to lift its head anymore, Budew watched curiously as Kagome threw the Pokéball at Ledian and the Pokémon glowed red brightly before disappearing into the ball. The ball moved as it flashed red once, twice, thrice…it gave off a humming sound before going normal, movement ceased and Kagome stared at the ball in slight surprise, pulling her Pokédex off her belt again, she turned it to Budew and click on the white left button.

"_Budew, the baby Poison/Grass type Pokémon; over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen. Weak against Fire, Flying, Ice and Psychic type Pokémon. Level five experience, Attacks, Absorb, Poison Point, Natural Cure and Growth. Budew evolves in─"_

"Wait a second; I thought Budew only had Absorb at level three!"

"_Many Pokémon can learn moves depending on the determination or how willing they are at learning new attacks."_

"Hehe, mines the same way, in fact, all of the starter Pokémon know three moves to begin with. Professor Elm had them trained a little before issuing them out to anyone. He wanted us prepped for the paths that lay ahead of us."

"...how do you know so much?"

"Ah, I called him up and asked."

"Called...?"

"Yeah," He took her Pokédex from her hands and clicked some buttons, "Here is the contact button, and...I'll put mine and the professors' number in it. Oh, do you want anyone else's?"

"Uh...my mom, if possible."

"Sure, give me her video call number,"

"727-992-9218-71,"

"Got it, I put 'Mom' for the contact." He said, handing the Pokédex back to her.

"Thanks," She said, taking the Pokédex and looking over the three contacts.

"No problem, but it's late; you left your bag and bike at the side of the road, and I left my campsite, we should get to sleep so that we can start up in the morning early."

"Ah, my stuff!" Kagome ran back to where they were and Shippou laughed, following after her. Eevee in his arms as he watched Budew shuffle off after Kagome with the Pokéball held in its buds.

"She's going to be fun," Shippou turned around at the sudden voice and looked towards a tree, a pair of red eyes looked down at him. "Stick with her,"

Shippou frowned, "She doesn't remember, why bother─"

"I'm not giving you an option, fox. Remember what I have,"

"..." Shippou glared, _'Damn...'_

"_**Shippou?"**_

Shippou's head snapped back as Kagome called out to him and he turned to see the crimson hidden in the trees gone. _"I will get her back!"_ He turned and ran off to Kagome, **"Coming!"** He yelled back.

_**It is by chance that we met,**_

_**And by choice that we became friends,**_

_**When we parted and life departed,**_

_**We were born again,**_

_**Memories were kept in dreams.**_

_**Now we meet again,**_

_**And once more we have chosen to be friends.**_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I hope everyone enjoys! Please regard me kindly, read and review, Sankyu!**

**Envy: You know, I wanted to comment about how you always keep Shippou alive in your fics, but you have no problem killing off InuYasha, but I realize, in some ways, you are like me.**

**Me: ...alright, I'll bite. How, Envy, am I like you?**

**Envy: Because Inuyasha is like Ed, in some cases you love him, in others you want to throw him into a garbage compressor and watch his body bend and eyes bulge as he's broken and squashed down to size.**

**Me: -.-….I'm nothing like you. I just don't like InuYasha; I would never toss him into a trash compressor, maybe an InuYasha plushy, but not InuYasha.**

**Me: So...there's no one you dislike enough to toss down a trash compressor? _*Eyes Akuma knowingly*_**

**Me: ...I-I didn't say that there was no one, but not InuYasha...**

**Envy: Oh? Who might this mystery person be?**

**Me: ...Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun.**

**Envy: HA! So you are like─**

**Me: Shut up! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**


End file.
